La ira del demonio del mar
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: El pirata mas conocido de los siete mares ha desatado su ira, nadie tiene la osadía de enfrentarse a él para poder apaciguar su furia. Sin embargo aquello llega demasiado lejos y los planes de un ladrón molesto hará que tome las medidas necesarias para lograr que el pirata pare de pagar con todos su ira. /Mal summary,contiene yaoi hard así
**Hola a todos, advertencia contiene yaoi si no les gusta chico x chico no sigan leyendo. Espero que os guste a aquellos que decidan leerlo, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 _ **~La ira del demonio del mar~**_

Todas las mañanas era el mismo cantar desde hacia un par de meses,desde que habían llegado a tierra firme...nadie entendía porque su capitán se levantaba de tan mal humor,todos pensaban que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de insomnio y de ahí su carácter, porque lo que nadie sabia de Russell era que se transformaba en un "monstruo" cuando no dormía las horas que tenia que dormir.  
Solo un loco se atrevería a enfrentarse ante semejante tormenta,de ahí que huyeran despavoridos todos los tripulantes y se escondieran dejando la cubierta del barco completamente desértica. Si salían a puerto estaban convencidos de que terminaría encontrándolos aparte que si su capitán salia mas del barco,que la ciudad se fuera preparando para la mayor desdicha que pudieran sufrir,ya que era peor que un tornado,peor que una lluvia tropical,...Sin embargo aquella ira estaba llegando a afectar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad,de alguna forma u otra cuando Russell se iba a la taberna se solía encontrar con alguien,quien primero sufrió su enojo fue aquel peliazul de dos mechones amarillas,Lumpy,quien se acerco rápidamente para abrazar a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios pero aquel abrazo no duro ni tres segundos porque Russell se libero de el,amenazando de muerte al que que era su mejor amigo. Luego fue Giggles quien fue agredida con palabras ofensivas,cierto era que la pelirosa iba yendo de flor en flor pero tampoco era para echarle en cara aquello y menos aun llamándola zorra...Uno tras uno cayeron desmoralizados o ofendidos por parte del pirata que parecía que carecía de corazón,nadie comprendía porque Russell estaba actuando de aquella forma tan frívola y malévola,por suerte los tripulantes iban explicando a la gente que su capitán no dormía en las noches,que últimamente estaba desvelado o que si dormía no descansaba lo necesario y de ahí su comportamiento.

Todos sus robos estaban siendo un puro fracaso pero no por su culpa ni por la de su hermano sino porque los habitantes estaban tan acojonados por la ira del pirata que ni si quiera se atrevían a salir de sus casas salvo para comprar comida,lo esencial para sobrevivir. No solo eso sino que también estaban mucho mas alerta,lo cual implicaba que se despertaran a la mínima y dieran la voz de alarma a todo el vecindario. Iba hacer lo que fuera para que ese pirata del tres al cuarto se durmiera de una santa vez para que aquel malhumorado genio desapareciera por completo,ya que sino las posibilidades de tener éxito en un robo disminuirían considerablemente. No le sorprendió que al subir por la pasarela, la cual comunicaba el muelle con el barco,no le detuviera nadie pero si admitía que estar en la cubierta y no ver ni un solo tripulante vigilando el lugar si le sorprendió,siempre que había intentado subir al barco de Russell tenia que enfrentarse ante la situación en donde debía ser extremadamente silencioso para poder esquivar a los tripulantes y así llegar hasta donde guardaban los tesoros. Pero en aquella ocasión ni si quiera podría llevar acabo su plan para sortear les y llegar hasta donde estuviera el peliazul considerado como el demonio del mar. Si mal no recordaba por lo que había leído en libros de piratas como "La isla del Tesoro" todos los capitanes de un navío tenían un cuarto propio,eso quería decir que no se encontraba con los tripulantes,ademas que tal y como era la apariencia del barco sabia que no tenia que bajar y meterse hacia la bodega sino que el camarote debía de estar posiblemente comunicando con la cubierta. Aprovechando que tenia prácticamente todo el lugar para él solo para ir a su aire aunque no bajaría la guardia porque como ladrón que era aprendió que existía la pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera "entrado" en aquel barco justo en el cambio de turno. Observando el lugar minuciosamente para guardarlo en su memoria,cada pequeño e insignificante detalle que veía quedaría guardado en su memoria y así poder usarlo en una próxima ocasión como por ejemplo cuando volviera para robar algún botín. Sin embargo estaba siendo ajeno a que alguien observaba desde las alturas cada movimiento que hacia,estaba tan concentrado en que nadie le viera que se le olvido mirar hacia arriba para asegurarse de que nadie estaba en el puesto de vigía. Finalmente encontró la puerta que daba al camarote de Russell y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar para enfrentarse a él,no se marcharía hasta que quedara inconsciente o se durmiera,lo primero que pasara.  
Estaba en su camarote viendo como el sol se ocultaba tras aquel enorme ventanal,otro día que no podrían salir a alta mar,todo era problemas al menos así era como lo estaba viendo en aquel instante. Estaba harto de que Morfeo no le concediera el sueño que estaba buscando,su irritabilidad le estaba enojando aun más de lo que ya estaba porque ni si quiera el mismo se aguantaba,tampoco comprendía porque no podía dormir pero tampoco se daba mucho mal en averiguarlo. Sentándose para comenzar a hacer un mapa,debía calmarse,debía relajarse y para ello estaba haciendo lo que mejor se le daba,dibujar mapas falsos que despistara por completo a sus enemigos,así nunca encontrarían sus tesoros o al menos parte de ellos. Respirando profundamente notando aquella leve paz que inundaba su cuerpo y luchaba contra su ira,pero el cansancio estaba presente a cada segundo,su dolor de cabeza había llegado hasta tal punto que ni si quiera le dolía...todo le desesperaba porque su paciencia se convirtió en una punta de alfiler. Sabia que nadie le iba a molestar y lo agradecía porque así su ira no encontraría con quien descargarse,quedándole solo el calmarse o al menos así lo pensaba porque ya lo ponía todo en duda. Pero su "tranquilidad" fue interrumpida al escucharse la puerta abrirse¿Quien estaba entrando sin su permiso?¿Acaso no tenia modales?Alzando la mirada dispuesto a tirarle cualquier objeto que tomara su mano buena para lanzarse lo a aquel intruso,sin embargo se detuvo al instante de ver quien era,no se esperaba que él estuviera ahí...  
-¿Tu...?.-Observando fijamente aquellos ojos de color verde que se encontraron con su mirada.

Tenia el ceño fruncido y nada mas que entro se aseguro de que la puerta estuviera cerrada,acercándose poco a poco a aquel supuesto monstruo que no conocía la piedad ni la misericordia. Tenia un objetivo y haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para cumplirlo.

Su ira volvía a ser visible mas aun al ver como el ladrón peliverde se le estaba acercando,era un idiota por empezar a ponerse a su alcance ademas no tenia tiempo para chorradas ni amenazas ni nada que pudiera decirle ese engendro.-¿Que haces aquí,Shifty?-En su voz se podía sentir como parecía que el mal estaba poseyendo le de nuevo.

-Vine para obligarte a dormir.-Diciendo aquellas palabras con seguridad en si mismo,la tensión entre ambos estaba presente como si dos lideres fueran a luchar por el mandato.

Soltando una carcajada al escuchar semejante palabrería,no podía tomar en serio al chico del sombrero¿Que tenia el que no tuvieran los demás? Mirándole fijamente dando por sentado que seria vencedor de aquella disputa que se avecinaba.-No me hagas reír,patán, ni si quiera mis tripulantes han podido sosegar mi ira,ni tampoco esos superheroes pacotillas. Dime,¿Que hará una rata callejera como tu?.-Intentaba provocarlo para ver si lograba que la chispa desencadenara en una explosión pues tenia ganas de desahogarse un poco.

Escuchándole pero termino ignorando le,no era el primero ni tampoco seria el ultimo en que le insultara así que estaba mas que acostumbrado a que le dijeran de todo. Más al escuchar su pregunta no pudo evitar sonreír levemente,en todo momento no detuvo ni una sola vez su andar por lo que ya se encontraba a un lado de la mesa,su objetivo era ese pirata de cabellos azulados. Le sacaría provecho a que Russell se estuviera confiando,se le notaba a kilómetros a pesar de que ese rostro fuera el vivo reflejo del pecado de la ira,ahora comprendía porque sus subordinados no se atrevían ni si quiera a poner un pelo en cubierta si su capitán no dejaba de buscar pelea para ver la sangre correr, también entendía porque le llamaban demonio y muchos otros apodos que sin duda alguna le valían como anillo al dedo. Pero ese ser no se había enfrentado ante él en su vida,su mal humor había llegado demasiado lejos,no pensaba tolerar por mas tiempo ese comportamiento que afectaba a su vida. Obligando a que girase la silla para tenerlo frente a frente sin que hubiera una mesa de por medio,si iba a llevar acabo su plan ningún obstáculo se lo impediría. Ver la cara que estaba teniendo el pirata hizo que riera entre dientes,de seguro que no se esperaba aquella acción y eso que solo unicamente vio la punta de iceberg.  
No le quitaba el ojo de encima pues desconocía por completo que tenia pensado ese peliverde pero sabia que debía de esperarse lo peor, muchos cayeron en sus engaños para ser robados o timados,todo el mundo conocía a Shifty y a Lifty. Su instinto de capitán le decía que algo iba hacer y ya estaba preparado para entrar en combate en caso de que ese granuja hiciera algún movimiento sospechoso. Sin embargo se quedo completamente desconcertado al ver como el ladrón giro su silla con él encima,si quería intimidarlo lo estaba haciendo realmente mal pero de todo lo que pensó lo ultimo en lo que hubiese imaginado seria en ese movimiento ya que había dado por sentado que si le llegaba amenazar lo haría con la mesa de por medio y no dejando le el campo libre para poder disparar le o atravesar le con su espada. Una de dos o aquel muchacho estaba loco o es que algo mas tenia pensado para obligarle que se durmiera,poco a poco la curiosidad comenzó a llamarle y a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez que era lo que tenia pensado aquel sujeto que estaba enfrente de él. Intentaba ver en sus ojos las intenciones que tendría pero era como ver un espejo tapado,ni si quiera daba alguna pequeña pista de lo que le pasaba por mente a Shifty,era igual de impredecible que la mar,nunca podías saber como amanecería si estaría generoso o si deberían temer su ira o si la calma fuera tan fuerte que se vieran sucumbidos a ella. Viendo como se arrodillaba ante él,eso se estaba volviendo demasiado raro porque la idea de que el peliverde fuera a rogarle la desecho de inmediato.  
-Intenta no alzar mucho la voz.-Dijo Shifty con un tono serio pero también demasiado persuasivo.

Colocando las manos en las rodillas del pirata para hacer que abriera un poco las piernas,no estaba haciendo eso por gusto de hecho nunca antes tuvo interés por hacer algo así pero sabia perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba al pirata,era algo sencillo y simple,bien era sabido por todos que los hombres de alta mar cuando llegaban a tierra firme hacían tres cosas,la primera beber ron hasta emborracharse,la segunda comer aquellos manjares que no podían probar en alta mar porque las provisiones solían ser casi siempre las mismas y la tercera irse a desfogarse con alguna mujer que estuviera a su disposición. Teniendo en cuenta esa hipótesis solo había una cosa que Russell no había hecho,acercando su rostro a la entrepierna del pirata. Tragando un poco de saliva para despejar su mente antes de pasar por primera vez la lengua por encima del pantalón,no quería que sus pensamientos se interpusieran en su labor pues cuantas mas vueltas le daría al asunto mas se percataría de lo que iba hacer. Ni si quiera sabia porque tenia ese interés es liberar la tensión sexual que el peliceleste tenia,¿tal vez porque los dos eran ladrones y debían ayudarse mutuamente?No,porque en tal caso estaba tratando con el enemigo aparte ni si quiera se conocían lo suficiente como para hacer ese tipo de favores pero tenia claro que por culpa de cupido o de cualquier dios de alta mar,se sentía atraído por ese pirata que parecía sacado de un cuento infantil y esa misma atracción le hacia actuar de aquella forma,siendo capaz de llevar a cabo ese plan que tenia en mente.  
Una leve descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió esa húmeda y cálida lengua,no se podía creer lo que su ojo veía,aquello tenia que ser uno de los muchos otros sueños húmedos que tuvo. El ladrón nunca se hubiera acercado tanto a él como para hacerle ese tipo de cosas, su corazón empezaba acelerarse y con cada lamida recibida debía callar en su garganta esos gemidos que por todos los medios intentaban escaparse,pero aun así se podían escuchar pues se habían transformado en gruñidos placenteros. Sabia que para Shifty su sombrero era verdaderamente importante,en muchas ocasiones vio como incluso daba su vida para evitar que el sombrero recibiera daños irreparables, por esa misma razón su mano no la coloco en la cabeza del peliverde sino que fue a la nuca para así evitar que algo le pasara,estaba convencido que se lo quitaba lo justo al igual que él mismo con su sombrero de capitán pirata. Esa ágil lengua estaba logrando su objetivo,notaba como el pantalón cada vez le apretaba mas en la zona de la entrepierna pero no solo aumentaba su hombría sino que también el deseo de sentir esa lengua directamente sobre su miembro sin que estuviera la ropa de por medio.  
-Shifty...-Diciendo aquel nombre en un susurro,no apartaba la mirada de aquel rostro tapado por un antifaz,tenia unas vistas únicas y que sin duda guardaría en su memoria para recordarlo en sus largas travesías en alta mar.

Pudo escuchar aquellos gruñidos que intentaba ser silenciados en vano,su oído podía oírlos ya que contaba la ventada que al ser ladrón tuvo que desarrollar mas ese sentido,obviamente no igualaba al de Splendid quien podía escuchar a una persona pedir auxilio aunque esta se encontrara al otro lado del mundo. Suponía que era lo que quería el pirata mas al sentir esa mano en su nuca que le impedía alejarse demasiado de aquel creciente bulto,le daría aquello que ansiaba pero pensaba torturarlo poco a poco. Sus manos acariciaban esas piernas que de rodilla para abajo se transformaban en patas de palo,no le daba asco ni sentía pena por Russell porque no le importaba que le faltaran algunas partes de su cuerpo,le seguía atrayendo de aquella forma tan misteriosa como si fueran los polos opuestos de dos imanes. Lentamente sus manos volvieron a subir y esta vez no pararon hasta llegar al principio del pantalón,concretamente hasta el cinturón que estaba oculto tras esa camiseta desgarrada de rayas blancas y rojas. No le resulto complicado deshacerse de aquella atadura para pasar a la siguiente que era un simple botón, no podía evitar pensar que aquello era como si estuviera desactivando una alarma para evitar que avisara a la policía. Más de una vez se preguntaba que era lo que le atraía de Russell pero cuanto mas intentaba hallar la respuesta mas se alejaba de esta,incluso llego un punto en donde ya no frecuentaba tanto el barco del peliazul a pesar de saber que poseían miles de fortunas en su interior pues cada vez que se iban de travesía volvían con las bodegas llenas. Esperaba que con aquel acto que estaban teniendo le dejara de atraer y pudiera seguir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado,poder robarle,timarlo e incluso meterse con él.  
Al sentir como parte de esa presión disminuía un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios,aquello estaba siendo realmente complaciente y nunca antes sintió algo igual, lo cual en parte le alarmaba porque no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones,su corazón muchas veces había sido quebrado por personas que pertenecían a tierra firme y le gustara o no,Shifty pertenecía a ese grupo de gente. Eso sin mencionar que seguramente estaba haciendo aquello por algún motivo,no se dejaría engañar en caso de que intentara robarle pero estaba gozando con esa situación hasta el punto de querer soltar a la bestia que yacía en su interior, motivado por ese deseo carnal que solo parecía aumentar junto con ese calor interno decidió intervenir ayudando al peliverde con su ropa interior. Se levanto un poco de la silla para bajarse lo justo la ropa interior y así que finalmente su miembro erecto y varonil fuera liberado de su confinamiento,pero al parecer el ladrón quería seguir torturándole de aquella forma tan placentera que le estaba empezando a enloquecer. No pensaba rogarle ni pedirle que introdujera su hombría en la boca del ladrón pero al paso que iba tendría que verse obligado a ello, había otras formas de comunicarse sin tener que recurrir a las palabras. Se recostó en su silla apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo e intentar acomodarse para intentar mantener la calma pero Shifty no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, esa mano estimulándole desde la punta hasta la base,la otra que no dejaba de acariciarlo de esa forma tan delicada y provocativa, esos labios que le estaban llevando a los mares de Poseidon y esa húmeda y cálida boca que estaba entretenida "jugando" con sus testículos, succionando los y haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su piel...¡Por Poseidon! Si pudiera se adueñaría de ese gemelo ni si quiera Giggles le hizo sentir esas maravillas con sus preliminares. Pero se vio obligado a salir de esos deseos, de esos pensamientos y incluso de camuflar lo que estaba sintiendo debido a que la manilla de la puerta de su camarote se estaba moviendo,iba a poner en su lista negra a quien pasara el lumbral por joderlo ese momento.  
El vigía le informo que uno de los gemelos ladrones había entrado en los aposentos del capitán y misteriosamente aun no salia pero lo mas extraño era que no se escuchaban gritos ni si quiera los típicos ruidos que daban a entender que estuvieran peleando,aunque si se escuchaban gruñidos si se arrimaba el oído a la puerta. Como segundo de abordo era su deber saber que pasaba ademas que velaba por su capitán independientemente del genio que tuviera y si ese ladrón se atrevió hacerle algo a Russell, lo lamentaría. Sabia que los demás tripulantes estaban observándole desde sus respectivos escondites al mismo tiempo que se comunicaban para poder apostar mediante señas lo que le había pasado al ladrón. Sin embargo le extraño el ver al peliazul en la silla girada a un lado y con una pierna subida a la mesa,en todos sus años que estaba al servicio de ese navío nunca vio a Russell estar sentado de aquella forma tan peculiar.  
-Mi capitán...-Hablo con una voz serena mientras se acercaba a la mesa pero no pudo continuar hablando al ser interrumpido.

-Quédate ahí quieto,Wildfred.-Ordenó Russell con un tono de voz mas calmado,al menos su ira parecía estar controlándose y disminuyendo.

Obedeció en el acto no era tan loco de retar al "Demonio del mar".- Mi capitán, el vigía me informo que uno de los ladrones entro en su camarote y no ha salido...-Tuvo que callarse al oír un gruñido que estaba siendo retenido.

No podía mirar al peliverde pero este parecía darle igual que hubiera una tercera persona en el camarote y que pudiese pillarlos en pleno acto oral. Sentía como su miembro estaba siendo engullido por la boca de Shifty,Poseidon había escuchado sus deseos pero no solo sentía eso sino que también estaba recibiendo una atención especial de esa habilidosa lengua.

-Todos nos preguntamos que es lo que ha pasado con ese bastardo,mi capitán.-Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba corría mas peligro pero por otro lado esos gruñidos no sonaban precisamente fieros mas bien parecía otra cosa.

Tuvo que distraerse para mirar a su segundo de abordo sin tener que levantar sospechas y no solo eso,sino que también debía callar los gemidos nacientes de ese placer continuo.-Ese mal nací...-No pudo acabar el insulto,Shifty en aquel momento hizo que el placer se intensificara haciéndole comprender que no permitiría que le insultaran.

-¿Os encontráis bien,Russell?.-Preguntándole,se iba acercar de nuevo pero volvió tras sus pasos al ver esa mirada en su capitán.

-Le tire por el ventanal,solo buscaba un escondite para huir de la policía y sabia que nadie se acercaría debido a mi temperamento.-Intento explicarlo brevemente pues su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir como el clímax se avecinaba.-Ahora,lárgate y que nadie entre en el camarote hasta nuevo aviso.-Aquellas ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono mas elevado de lo normal.

La hombría de Russell era mas grande de lo que pensó,eso o había aumentado algo mas de tamaño al estimularlo, no se detuvo a pesar que entrara ese tripulante porque por algún motivo que desconocía su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a parar ademas que añadirle algo de adrenalina a esa experiencia no lo veía tan malo,eso sin mencionar en el compromiso que metió al pirata,era divertido ver como intentaba ocultar ese placer que lentamente estaba sustituyendo esa ira indomable y temida por todos. Jugueteaba usando su lengua en aquella erección que tenia alojada en su boca,debía ser sigiloso para que ese tripulante no les pillara con las manos en la masa pero empezaba hartarse de que estuviera ahí,o ese hombre era como una tortuga con reuma o Cronos,dios del tiempo,estaba haciendo que todo se ralentizara dejando le al margen. El sabor que estaba degustando empezaba a volverse algo amargo y podía sentir en su boca esa esencia proveniente del peliazul,estaba apunto de venirse y ese sujeto seguía en el camarote.  
Notaba en la mirada de su tripulante la preocupación, tal vez por esa razón aun no se había marchado de su estancia mas no pensaba tolerar por mas tiempo aquella situación, no permitiría que les pillaran, en primer lugar porque eso le fastidiaría bastante¿Y quien no quería disfrutar de algo así? En segundo lugar porque su segundo de abordo haría hipótesis erróneas y en ultimo lugar porque aunque fuera improbable su camarada tal vez se querría unir a la acción, no pensaba compartir al peliverde pues aun deseaba adueñarse de él aunque tuviera que comprar su libertad. Emitiendo un nuevo gruñido,no iba a poder soportarlo por mas tiempo,el clímax estaba azotando su cuerpo como las olas que chocaban contra la arena de la playa,por suerte Wildfred se estaba largando ya y nada más escucho la puerta cerrarse miro al ladrón fijamente, le haría pagar por lo que había hecho pero admitía que fue realmente excitante,aun así no se libraría de un pequeño castigo. Agarrándole de los mechones de pelo para hacer que incrementara el ritmo con el que metía y sacaba su hombría de la boca,ya sabia como haría para que le pagase. Sin embargo sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba finalmente a intentar quedarse dormido pero era la llegada del orgasmo lo que le estaba manteniendo despierto y al mismo tiempo era lo que le estaba haciendo consumir esas ultimas energías que tenia activas por culpa de su ira. Los gruñidos que salían de su garganta y que con anterioridad transformo,permitió que empezaran a ser gemidos,los cuales resonaban por toda la habitación. El leve sonido que hacia el peliverde al tragarse su miembro, sus propios gemidos y el recibir tal tratamiento estaban logrando que todo su cuerpo se deleitara,gozando a mas no poder de aquel maravilloso acto oral, sentía que no podía retener por mas tiempo ese inmenso placer que Shifty le daba,unos segundos antes de llegar al final hizo que se metiera toda su entrepierna o al menos la gran mayoría en la boca. Un ultimo gemido salio de su garganta haciendo que se aferrara a aquellos mechones de color verde y su espalda se arqueara con levedad intentando reducir el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos,finalmente su cuerpo experimento lo que era estar en los mares de la satisfacción.  
-Ni se te ocurra escupir lo...-Gruñendo le aquellas palabras impidiendo que se alejara hasta sentir como tragaba.

Le hizo daño que el pirata lo estuviera agarrando de su cabellera pero no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar ese ritmo,esperaba que al menos así el capitán de ese navío terminara por ceder a los brazos de Morfeo y que su ira quedara apaciguada. Sin embargo no espero que la esencia del peliazul inundara su boca,su intención era separarse en el ultimo segundo pero cierto hombre de mar no se lo permitió. No le quedo mas remedio que obedecerlo pero le extrañaba un poco que esa gran erección que tenia Russell no se bajara,no le iba a dar una segunda ronda y en cuanto pudo se libero de aquella hombría que alejo en su boca. Su mirada se cruzo con aquel orbe azulado que le observaba, ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido intentando poner su autoridad sobre el otro como si fueran dos lobos alfa intentando tener el control. Poco a poco se fue levantando recibiendo una sonrisa mezquina, complaciente y picara por parte de ese capitán que tenia enfrente suyo, no hacían falta las palabras pues en ese momento unicamente estorbarían, tomándole del garfio sin preocuparse si se podía cortar o no,haciendo que el contrario se levantara de la silla. No empezaría andar hasta que Russell no acomodara su ropa pero en cuanto este lo hizo, con cada paso que daban se acercaban a la cama que se encontraba en ese camarote. Pero solo le basto echar un vistazo por encima para percatarse que ese colchón estaba demasiado usado incluso se veía la silueta marcada, ahora entendía porque cierto "Demonio del mar" no podía descansar correctamente, no solo tenia esas necesidades demasiado acumulados porque incluso parecía querer una segunda ronda sino que también necesitaba un colchón nuevo.  
Se dejo llevar por el ladrón,estaba como en una especie de embrujo en donde su cuerpo exigía dos cosas,uno seguir al peliverde para adueñarse de él y segundo dormir porque su ira al igual que el mar embravecido logro calmarse, llegando así la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto había ansiado conseguir. No entendió porque se habían detenido,su cama no tenia chinches ni tampoco algún roedor asqueroso pero pronto vio como Shifty echaba todos los almohadones encima de la alfombra que había frente a la cama. Iba a decir algo para protestar por eso,no iba a dormir en el suelo teniendo una cama pero al ver como ese hombre de tierra firme se empezó a echar en esas almohadas su cuerpo le traiciono vilmente siguiéndole,en pocos segundos ya se encontraba echado a su lado,era difícil de describir esa situación, unicamente podía decir que su corazón estaba calmado y al mismo tiempo nervioso, una calidez se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Nada mas que se acomodo todo lo posible,noto como su parpado comenzaba a pesarle e inevitablemente se cerrara, se aseguraría que Shifty permaneciera a su lado mientras dormía,por ese sencillo motivo le abrazo con fuerza acomodándole en su pecho. Al fin había encontrado el sueño pero tras aquello que acaba de ocurrir le dejo en la mente y en el corazón,hacer todo lo posible, todo lo que estuviera en su mano para tener al peliverde quien sin querer se adueño de su corazón.

Tanto pirata como ladrón quedaron dormidos en ese pequeño "nido",abrazándose mutuamente sintiéndose unidos por algo mas que el contacto físico,sin embargo al llegar el atardecer como si fuera los últimos rayos del sol,Shifty debía marcharse,tenia la certeza que de alguna forma se volverían a encontrar pero solo el destino lo decidiría. Dejo una nota clavada en la puerta del camarote de Russell para que los tripulantes la vieran cada vez que pasaran por enfrente e incluso se veía desde cualquier parte de la cubierta a excepción de la zona del timón. En la nota ponía:

 _"¡Cambiarle el maldito colchón,ni un muerto estaría ahí tumbado!_  
 _Atte: Shifty"_

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
